Episode Four (Series Two)
Episode four of series two was written by Dan Sefton and directed by Rob Evans. It aired on ITV on 9th February 2014, and was viewed by 5.57 million people. Summary News of the first horrors of war in Belgium, threaten a staff shortage as the men of Selfridges enlist headed by Agnes Towler's brother, George. Selfridge appoints Henri Leclair as his deputy to the displeasure of Thackeray. Rose, Delphine and Lady Mae organise a chocolate sale to aid refugees. Miss Mardle is impressed by Belgian chocolatier Jean Neuhaus. Victor, about to enlist, faces a family crisis when his uncle has a heart attack. Lord Loxley gets his shady money-making plans off the ground. Frank Edwards, with little sympathy from Selfridge, finds his war reports are censored by the government. Plot With news of the massacre in Belgium, men are clamouring to sign up and do their bit for the war effort. None are keener than George Towler. At the Selfridge house, Rose, Mae and Delphine make last minute plans for the Belgian Chocolate Sale charity event. It’s to raise funds for the Belgian refugees and Harry’s giving them the Palm Court restaurant to host it in. Meanwhile, Henri meets a mysterious man called Webb and tells him that he’ll have his money when he can get it. What is Henri involved in? Victor bats off Uncle Gio’s concerns about going to fight – will Victor sign up too? Grove and Crabb witness a line of men queuing up outside Grove’s office – what’s the store going to do if there’s a mass exodus of male workers? They discuss the problem with Harry who is only too aware of the situation. Victor tells Agnes that George is enlisting. Agnes is upset and pleads with George not to go but knows she can’t stop him. In Harry’s office Harry asks Henri to be his Deputy, offering him a lot of money to stay. Henri reluctantly agrees to six months, no more. Harry also insists that Henri live at this house. It’s an offer Henri can’t refuse. The Chocolate Sale starts! Agnes tries to place some chocolates and a donation tin on one of Thackeray’s fashion counters. When he objects Henri intervenes and insists that he comply. Thackeray wants to know on whose orders? Henri’s – as Deputy, he has that authority. Thackeray backs down but the hostility between the two men is evident. Monsieur Jean Neuhaus, master chocolatier, works his magic on the crowd. Later he talks to chocolate fan Miss Mardle about the problems facing his countrymen and it forces Mardle to think that she could be doing her part for the war effort too. She wants to help the Belgian refugees in her own way and hatches a plan… Frank calls in on Kitty and tells her that he’s landed his own newspaper column. He takes the opportunity to call in on Mae and to plump her for information about Loxley and his role on the Procurement Committee. Back at the Loxley house, Pimble secretly listens as Loxley meets his boot manufacturers. Mae’s asked her too. His final appointment is with a man that Loxley can strike a deal with – in a strictly confidential manner – and get a back-hander in return. At the end of the charity event people gather in the Beauty and Accessories department as the Selfridge regiment comes together to enlist. George, Ed, Dave and Victor amongst many others queue up to fight for King and Country! Victor’s all set to sign up when Gabriella comes into the store and tells him that Uncle Gio is dying... He’s had a heart attack and his last wish is that Victor stays and looks after the family. Will Victor do as he asks? Agnes pops in on Victor to see how he is. Victor he wants her to know that if he stays and does as Uncle Gio wished, that doesn’t mean he’s a coward. Agnes touches his hand and tells him that she’d never think that. When Agnes leaves it’s clear for all that Victor is still in love with her. Agnes has an emotional goodbye with George at home before he heads off to the pub with the boys to celebrate the start of their new adventure. Agnes asks him to promise to come back to her.